A Surprise Visit
by Homestucker413
Summary: Vriska decides that she will Visit the John Human in attempt to watch a new Nic Cage Movie... and maybe a little more... John/Vriska Rated M for language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EG] at 23:44 -

AG: Heeeeeeeey Joooooooohn!

EG: oh hi vriska!

EG: :)

AG: so whaaaaaaaat are you up to? ::::D

EG: oh nothing really! just watching some nic cage shit!

AG: Sounds like fun!

AG: Anyway, John? Do you know what tomorrow is?

EG: hmmm… is it your birthday or something?

AG: No silly human!

EG: is it one of your troll friend's birthday?

AG: No it's no one's 8irthday!

EG: what is it? :)

AG: If you muuuuuuuust know!

EG: ?

AG: I'm coming to Earth so we can watch a movie together! ::::D

EG: wow really? awesome vriska!

AG: Yes! It will defina8ly 8e a 8last!

EG: okay well I think I should ask my dad! Ill be back in a few minutes! :)

AG: ::::D

- ectoBiologist [EG] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 23:55-

You quietly walk downstairs to see what your father is up to. When you reach the bottom step, you find him on the couch with a news paper in hand and a pipe twirling out smoke. You think about how you could bring this up with your dad, you think he would be proud of you for bringing a girl home, but what about the fact that she is a troll?

"Hey dad?" You stammer trying to clear your throat at the same time. He simply nods and looks at your over the paper. "Um… I have a friend, who's a girl, and she was wondering if she could come over to watch a movie with me tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Oh well," He starts to say but then looks back at the paper and takes another breath of his pipe. "I guess that would fine. You say this is a girl?" He smirks into the paper and you see him let out a fatherly chuckle.

"Uh yeah. She's a girl. Can she come over though?" You plead.

"I guess that would be fine," He shoes you away to return to his lounging in silence and you run up the stairs to tell Vriska.

- ectoBiologist [EG] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 23:58—

EG: I asked my dad…

AG: Shit John! Don't leave me in suspense!

EG: … aaaaaaaand

AG: JOOOOOOOOHN!

EG: …he said yes!

EG: :)

AG: Well that's great John! I really look forward to meeting you.

EG: heh me to!

AG: Ok8y! ::::D Well John I 8m quite h8ppy 8nd 8ll 8ut I think I should get my rest!

EG: oh right! well I guess I will see you…. today!

AG: Good8ye John ::::)

EG: see ya!

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EG] at 24:06—

You can't help but squeal with joy! Vriska is actually coming to see you and watch a movie with you! You scamper to your bed after shutting off your computer and get under your poofy comforter. You imagine about what she's going to look like, how she will act when she sees you, and what she was going to do after you kiss-

What?

You were planning on kissing her? Jeez you're pathetic!

You set your mind straight and wonder why your conscience is telling you not to. You seem to love her and you think that she loves you back. But gosh! You can't kiss her right when she comes through the front door! You gape at your ceiling and wonder about later today and what you will actually do when you see her… except kiss her.

You wake at the sound of a tapping on your window. It's so gentle and sweet you only know who it could be. You open your eyes completely and concentrate on the tapping. Checking the clock as you get up, you put your slippers on and go check out the window. You are so excited that you open the window and exclaim her name only to find that it was only a tree caught in the wind and scraping the window.

"What?"

You whip around to see a dark figure in your doorway and see that it must be her. She steps forward and you feel your cheeks getting hot and your eyes opening wider. She had long black hair and pale gray skin. Her golden eyes were staring at you in curiosity through her wide framed glasses and you stepped forward to… shake her hand? Yeah let's go with that. You stick out your hand and wait for her grasp.

"Oh John!"

She pushes your hand out of the way and wraps her arms around your neck. Your face is burning and you feel the unbearable warmth of her skin, but only on your left side. Your arms wrap around her waist and you stand there a few moments, enjoying her sweet aroma.

"Um hi Vriska!" You say and breathe in as you let her go.

"So," She looks around your room and her gaze lands on you, or what you're wearing for that matter. "Uh… hey John? Do all humans sleep in only underwear?" She pointed a robot finger to your boxers and let out a little giggle.

You blush and quickly make your way to the edge of your bed to retrieve your robe and slide it on. "Heh no. I just do because it gets kind of hot in here at night." Your face is like a cherry but Vriska just seems so distracted with your posters, you guess she doesn't realize it.

"Nic… Nic Cage?" She dashed to your wall with your desk on it and hugged a Con Air poster.

"Yeah I have a lot of those…" You sway around awkwardly unsure of what to do or say.

"So should we watch the movie now or later?" She demanded. You caught her eye and she turned and walked towards you. You feel your face get warmer again as she pushes you down to the bed and sits next to you.

"Oh um, I guess anytime!" You manage to say clearly.

"I kind of want to now if you don't mind!" She looks into your blue eyes with a crinkled up nose and a smirk. "Unless you don't want to."

"I could watch a movie." You jump off the bed and get the courage to take her hand and guide her over to the movie rack next to your closet. "Which one?" You say hesitantly and you realize that she hasn't let go of your hand.

"Any with Nic in it!" She grips your hand a little tighter and her smile grows larger. You look at her and smile back showing all of your teeth including the bucked one.

"Okay! Man do I have a lot! You can pick." You watch as her endless gaze sets on the rack and look for a good Cage movie.

"How about this one? I haven't seen it before." She holds up the movie "Wind Talkers" and you nod in approval. She lets you out of her grasp and runs to the TV. You realize that she probably doesn't know how to work a DVD player and walk behind her to plop down on a bean bag chair in front of the TV. You push in the DVD and pat on the bag next to you for her to sit in.

"I can't wait until the movie starts!" She whines as she plunks herself next to you waiting for the opening credits to end.

"Maybe I should turn out the light." You suggest. She looks at you for a moment and nods in agreement. You get up to hit the switch and your lights all dim at once. You apprehend that she has taken the liberty of closing your curtains and it becomes as if it were night again. The only light in your tiny square room was the TV and the clock on your nightstand which read 11:30 am.

"Okay I think it's about to start! Hurry John!" You make your way back to the bean bag and sit again just as the start of the movie was happening. Your stare darted from the movie to her at times when you felt her stir.

"Oh hey Vriska." You whisper so quietly you doubt that she could actually hear it.

"What is it John?" Her eyes never left the screen and she sounded a bit annoyed.

"Well I was thinking that since you are here, we could maybe have you meet all my friends. Or something." Your face once again becomes pink and a bump grows in your throat.

"Sure I guess. Please shush John. Nicolas is talking." Her eyes only met yours for a few seconds and then returned to the movie.

"Alright." You blankly stare at the screen and before you know it, the end credits scoot up the screen.

"I think that movie made me love him more! Hey what was it you were talking about during the movie again?" She asked as she uneasily got off the bean bag and pulled up her jeans.

"Oh! Well I thought it would be a good idea for you to meet the others." Your gaze meets her unmatched pupil eyes and her face becomes sour.

"But I don't want to meet the others John. I came here only for you." At that exact moment you felt her hands on your neck and her lips smashing into yours. You were hesitant as to where to put your hands at first but then you eventually rested your hands on her waist, kissing her gently and firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes widened as her snaky tongue wrapped around yours and her grip became irresistible. You could feel her searing hands back their way to your hair and clench pieces into her fingers. You harden the kiss and make it so she can't chicken out, and so she knows that you won't.

She pushes you towards the bed and rams you into the bed so you are on your back and her on top of you.

"Are you ready for this?" She inquired.

You nod your head and she comes crashing into you once more. Her fingers run against your cheeks and you can feel her legs wrapping around you. You hold her back and rub it softly.

"I love you Vriska." You mumble between kissing. She breaks the kiss and stares at you through her crooked glasses and frizzy hair.

"I love you too." She keeps her gaze fixed on your eyes and you can't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean for us to stop kissing, it was just what I, uh, wanted to… um…" Your voice drops and you see her starting to….

Smile?

"It's okay John! I mean I was about to say the same thing but I guess you beat me to it." Her fist lightly taps your shoulder playfully and you try to resist the urge to pull her back to your lips. She sits up all the way now on your stomach and you wince at a pain that happens. You're not sure if it was intentional or not but you felt her behind graze over between your legs.

"Um Vriska? If we go through with this, I just wanted to let you know… that I… I mean that this would be my first time and I'm totally okay with you… I mean if you want to just-"Her lips meet yours once again and you silence your crackly voice.

"You're my first too, John." She breathes into your mouth and her hands start to travel to her jacket, yanking it off to fall to the floor. "And I am only doing this because I cannot resist myself anymore." You are surprised when she says this. You thought that she only liked you because of your Nicolas Cage obsession that you shared.

She reaches now to the bottom of her shirt and she starts to lift it up to expose her flat gray stomach. You start to feel a weird not in your stomach and sense a heat near your manhood. You were getting hard as she tore off her shirt with only 1 more garment left on her chest.

"Can I?" You ask and reach for her back. You struggle with the clip at first but then you push them together and release her from the bra. Your hands have their own minds as they reach for her breasts and take a soft squeeze. You notice that she doesn't have nipples and figure it's not the only reason that's weird about what she looks like. She leans her head back and you start to squish them together and rub the sides of them.

"Oh John!" She pleads and you coat her neck in wet kisses. You undergo another heat wave through your stomach and your boxers are getting tighter and tighter.

"Are you positive you want to do this with… me?" You halt the kissing and look up to her waiting for an answer.

"Of course, John!" She kisses your chin and neck tenderly and guides her hands to the hem of your boxers. Your hands explore her back and glide around the smooth skin. She places her thumbs so close to your erection, you can feel the heat from her hands. You lay back down on your back again to let her pull the boxers from your waist to your knees and reveal your manhood, fully erect.

You tense up as she rubs your thighs and soon makes her way up to your length. Her hands seem hesitant at first, because let's face it, you both have no idea what you're doing. She grips you softly and pulls on it and pushes back to the base. You are overwhelmed with the pleasure and cannot help but make a tiny yelp. You close your eyes and she pumps again waiting for your reaction.

"Oh…. Oh Vriska… Mmmm gog… keep going…" You whisper. She starts to finally pump a little faster and you begin to move your hips up and down at her speed. She does this again and again, speeding up after a few times and at last the knot in your stomach is about to explode. "V-Vriska!" This is all you manage to say as you relieve yourself. She lets you out of her grip and she lies down on your chest.

You find the courage to roll her over so that she is under you, giggling mercifully. You sneak your way down to the beginning of her jeans and run your fingers down her stomach. You look at her yellow eyes and wait for her to respond. She simply nods and puts her head back and shuts her eyes. You unzip the zipper and undo the button and slowly slide the blue denims down to render her blue panties. You tug jeans off her gray slender legs and gracefully lean back on her to kiss her once again.

You hand trembles down to her waist and you suck and nibble on her neck. You index finger slides over her nook and rubs in a circular motion above the fabric. Her moan and tightness signal you for more and your middle finger joins in.

"Oh John… It feels so good… please never stop… don't leave me…" You are a bit confused with the last part but shake it off as your ring finger joins with the rubbing. You can feel the warmness return between your legs and you start to go faster. She bucks up her hips and you feel the wetness through her underwear. You figure that means that she's ready and you kiss her gently on her blue lips and pick her up only to lay her back on the bed, but the right way.

"You are sure?" You question as you kneel between her legs almost touching.

"Oh yes! I am so ready!" She bites her bottom lip and grips the blanket. You leisurely push your hips and feel the wetness of her. Warmth against warmth, you push into her and hear her scream. You pull out and widen you r eyes. You are pretty sure you just hurt her.

"W-Why did you stop?" She frowned and grabbed your face. "I know you think it's hurting me, I knew it would. Please don't stop unless I tell you to."

Your face became flushed and you positioned yourself again. This time, when you made your way inside of her, you only flinched at her scream. You kept pushing in and once you were all the way in, you waited for her to queue you on. She moaned and breathed hard as you started to pull back out but stopping right before you completely exited her.

"Ohhhhh… John…." Her face was turning a dark blue and she began to smile again. You grinned and pushed in again as slowly as before. She didn't scream this time but you knew it still hurt. She clenched around you and you suddenly feel a draft behind you.

"John…" She whispered. She wasn't looking at you though; she was looking right next to you.

"What's the mat-"You turn you head and you flush with embarrassment through your entire body. Your dad was standing in the doorway with his mouth dropped and eyes in rage. You jumped off the bed to put on your boxers but he closes the door and walks over to you.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Well… dad... I uh… we were just um…" He couldn't talk. An unexpected lump formed in his throat and you turn to look at Vriska who was shaking under the covers.

"I thought you were going to watch a movie?" His voice was raising and he started to point his pipe at you, fuming.

"Well you see we… uh we did… and um well…" You still couldn't make out the words and then your dad lowered his eyes and voice and looked right at you.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?" He whispered.

"I didn't even know it was going to happen." You finally pronounce.

Then he did the craziest thing you could ever think of. It was beyond what you thought of your father. He didn't hit you or send her home. He didn't curse or anything.

He handed you a square package and left. It was a condom. He gave you a smirk and made pistols with his hands and finally you were alone with her again.

"What is that?" She asked.

"My dad gave me a condom. A fucking condom."


End file.
